1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method and the apparatus for discriminatively determining various electrical constants, that is, capacitance, inductance, and resistance or its reciprocal of an object to be measured.
2. Explanation of the Prior Art
Since, from the point of view of equivalent circuit, any capacitance or inductive element necessarily contains a resistive part, when the capacitance or the inductance of those elements is measured, particularly when any continuous measurement of their variation is necessary, it is very difficult to exclude errors, that is, deviations from the true value due to their equivalent resistance part included.
Particularly in the case that these values are measured in a material-constant measuring system such as in a continuous monitoring system for a liquid material flowing through a detection cell, it is desired to be capable of measuring the capacitance, inductance, and the resistance or its reciprocal discriminatively as well as simultaneously. However, heretofore neither apparatus nor method which can respond sufficiently to those desires has yet been proposed.